


Tres Maneras de Ganarse Un Corazón

by waterloosunset123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, realismo mágico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterloosunset123/pseuds/waterloosunset123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tiene una colección de corazones que se ha ganado y robado. No los atesora todos. Cuando los descubre, Sherlock teme que la intención de John sea que el de él sea uno más del montón.<br/>Traducción de "Three Ways to Gain a Heart" de silverpard.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/243098</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres Maneras de Ganarse Un Corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Ways To Gain A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243098) by [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/pseuds/silverpard). 



John tiene su colección de corazones amontonados en un rincón de su cuarto, recogiendo polvo.

Claro que no parecen corazones.  Se parecen a cualquier cosa. A un oso de felpa que John ganó para su primera novia en una feria. A la música de un programa de televisión que solía ver todos los domingos con su hermana, incluso si estaban peleando. A una botella de perfume o una bebida favorita o una pomada para labios con un olor particular. Pero cada uno de estos objetos es el corazón de alguien.

Él los estudia, intentando formarse una idea de sus dueños previos. Se detiene, porque el polvo, las hendiduras, y la manera descuidada con la que son botados hacen que sus entrañas se retuerzan.

“No seré parte de tu colección,” le dice a John durante el desayuno, y, mientras lo dice, medio sospecha que está mintiendo.

John lo mira, y parpadea. “¿Por eso has estado tan preocupado? Simplemente son corazones, Sherlock. La gente los da todos los días.”

“Yo no,” Sherlock dice.

“Tú no,” John concuerda. “Está bien. Hay tres maneras de ganarse el corazón de alguien. Una de esas tres tiene que funcionar.”

“¿Sí?” Sherlock dice (toca su pecho para asegurarse que el suyo todavía esté ahí).

“Mm,” John dice. “Puedes perder tu corazón—”

“Eso es descuidado,” Sherlock dice, intentando que sus palabras sean tan livianas como el aire.

“En verdad no,” John dice, encogiendo los hombros. “Es difícil aferrarse a ellos, ¿sabes? Cuando menos te lo esperas se te va por entre los dedos y le cae a las manos de otra persona. Esa es la primera manera: alguien pierde su corazón contigo.”

“Yo no,” Sherlock repite. “Yo nunca sería tan descuidado.”

“Cierto,” John dice, asintiendo. “De todas maneras nunca estoy completamente seguro de qué hacer con esas personas. Es decir, entiendo que es difícil aferrarse a un corazón, pero de todos modos, _cualquier persona_ lo pudo haber agarrado, en la ocasión correcta, en el lugar correcto. No _significa_ nada. ¿Y si yo ni siquiera lo quería?”

“Entonces deberías devolverlo.”

“Así no funciona,” John dice pacientemente.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque no,” John dice, una declaración de un hecho que todo el mundo debería saber: el pasto es verde, el cielo es azul, los días feriados son lluviosos y deprimentes, y no se le puede devolver el corazón a alguien. “Tienes que _reclamar_ tu corazón. Así funciona.” Él unta mermelada simétricamente sobre un pan tostado mientras piensa y dice en voz baja, “Es… difícil, y la mayoría de gente deja restos de su corazón con la otra persona incluso cuando logran reclamarlo.”

“No entiendo,” dice Sherlock.

“Dudé que lo ibas a entender,” dice John. “Apuesto a que tú borrarías cualquier pista de que otra persona en alguna ocasión tuvo el tuyo.”

La mano de Sherlock se recoge sobre su pecho, con fuerza sobre su esternón, sintiendo el latido regular en los dedos.

“La segunda manera,” dice John, “es darle tu corazón a alguien. En eso siempre abundan los riesgos. Incluso es peor que perderlo, porque lo hiciste deliberadamente.”

Sus ojos reposan sobre algo detrás de Sherlock, pero cuando Sherlock se da la vuelta, todo lo que ve es el bastón abandonado de John, recostado contra la pared.

“Y la tercera... manera: te roban el corazón.”

“¿Y eres bueno robando corazones?” Sherlock dice, aunque está más que todo seguro de que ya sabe la respuesta.

“Muy bueno,” John responde inmediatamente, sin rastro de presunción. “Aunque no te debes preocupar. No me voy a robar el tuyo.”

“Es posible que esa no sea tu _intención_ ,” Sherlock dice, dudoso. Lo que quiere decir es _pero lo harás de todas maneras_.

John niega con la cabeza. “No. Cuando _quieres_ el corazón de alguien. Cuando lo _deseas_ de verdad, quieres que te lo den, ¿sabes?  Intercambiándolo como debe ser.”

La mano de Sherlock se mantiene presionada contra su pecho. No está seguro si, olvidando todo lo que ha jurado John sobre no querer robarse su corazón, no terminará quitándoselo accidentalmente, en la tarea de ser simplemente _John_. “¿Intercambiarlo por qué?”

John parpadea, los ojos grandes con su sorpresa. “Por el tuyo, obviamente.”

Él mira su bastón de nuevo, y luego de nuevo a la cara de Sherlock. “No te preocupes,” dice suavemente. “Es decir: tú ya tienes el mío. Puedo esperar.”


End file.
